


Upside Down

by Felinosis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, M/M, No scat/bathroom kinks btw, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, prolapse sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinosis/pseuds/Felinosis
Summary: “I am going to go get Mercedes,” Dimitri announced stiffly, trying to get up in a way which hid his dick from Felix’s sight.“No, wait,” Felix stopped him before he could argue. “We can go get her afterwards.”“Afterwards…?”It was then Dimitri noticed that Felix’s erection hadn’t wavered in the slighted.“...Are you asking me to touch it more?”Felix discovers the consequences of taking his husband's massive dick as frequently as he does.(Turns out, the consequences are not all bad)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> *Drops this and fucking runs*

"Dimitri, it's…."

He wasn't sure what it was, but Felix knew the odd sliding feeling in his asshole wasn't good news. Above him, Dimitri ceased pulling out and remained a good length inside.

"What is it?" he asked with concern. His voice was still breathy from the strain of his climax. Usually, Felix became aggressively impatient whenever Dimitri went soft before he finished, and the entirely different expression he wore made his lover uneasy.

"I don't know. Just be careful."

Dimitri cocked his head at the baffling instructions, but followed them to the best of his abilities. He began to extract himself the rest of the way before Felix interjected again. He sat up to try and see where they met, but couldn't from his point of view.

"Hm?"

Dimitri looked where Felix couldn't and noticed the issue. He gulped audibly, unsure of what to do or say.

"Should I keep pulling out, or try to push it back in?” he finally asked.

“What? Push _what_ back in?”

“Ah, it’s....your, uh, rectum. It’s been turned inside out.”

“My….”

Felix _should_ have been more shocked, but he honestly wanted to laugh at how mundane the feeling of his intestines prolapsing was. If he had to imagine what it’d be like, he’d have thought it would hurt—unbearably so—yet he experienced nothing but the literal feeling of something sliding out of him. He took a deep breath.

“Keep pulling out. Then we’ll deal with it.”

“Are you sure? What if—”

“Yes, I’m sure. What else are we supposed to do with your dick still halfway in me?”

“Right,” Dimitri said after a moment of hesitation, drawing a sigh from the man below him.

He stared at the unfurling flesh as he gently moved his hips backwards. It was shamefully entrancing, seeing it elongate as it clung to his penis, exposing more of the semen-drenched organ as the folds smoothed out; Felix’s rim stretched impossibly around it. It wasn’t every day that Dimitri saw a prolapsed anus, so it was expected for him to be curious. Yes, there was _certainly_ no other emotion which could possibly have caused his rapt interest! Nevermind how the quick breaths Felix took were reminiscent of those taken during specific other activities.

It felt like a lifetime before they were finally separated. Dimitri exhaled deeply, glad of it. Felix sat up further until he could look down at the issue. It was a few inches long and vibrant red, contrasting starkly against the pale skin of his thighs and the darker rim from where it extended out of. The king’s royal cock had the balls to match, and the not-insignificant amount of cum he produced coated the near entirety of Felix’s exposed insides, with even more leaking out of the tip and soiling their bedding. Dimitri’s _curiosity_ compelled him to touch the meaty tube hanging out his partner, but his post-orgasmic lucidity held him back. Still, he wondered if it would gush should he squeeze it.

“Are you feeling okay? Does it hurt?” Dimitri asked. He was genuinely interested in how Felix was faring, but he was also trying his best to ignore the familiar feeling stirring in his previously-satiated nether regions.

“No, it’s just...weird,” Felix looked away from Dimitri so he could try to think of a better way to explain it, but mostly to occupy his mind with thoughts of anything other than how it wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest—but he wasn’t about to let Dimitri know that.

“I could...I should fetch Mercedes. She could certainly fix this.”

His voice was tentative although Felix didn’t appear to notice. Part of him didn’t actually want to find Mercedes and put an end to this, while the other desired any excuse to distance himself from the source of his increasingly undeniable emotions.

Normally, Felix would have opposed being seen in any other compromised state, but he was far too embarrassed to pretend it wasn’t the obviously best course of action. Still, it wasn’t in agreement when he spoke next.

“Wait. First, you should try to push it back in.”

Oh, how badly did Dimitri wish to say yes.

“I really don’t think I should—“

“J-just try it! Maybe it’ll stay in and it’ll heal on its own with some rest.”

Felix _knew_ it wasn’t going to stay, but some eccentric part of his mind desperately wanted to know how it’d feel to have Dimitri’s large fingers poke and prod at it. Maybe he’d be wrong and his problems would be solved before they could progress any further.

“...Alright,” Dimitri nodded, accepting his death.

He grabbed Felix's legs and pushed them back so the other man could hold them by the thighs. The sight of Felix presenting himself did everything to exasperate Dimitri's predicament.

Hesitance pervaded his body as he lightly pushed against it, the viscous texture of cum, lube, and mucus erotically sticking to his fingers. The contrast of it against the smoothness below threatened to make his shudder, but he managed to keep himself still despite the difficulty. Refusing to let himself indulge in the sensation, he hurried up and began pushing it back in earnest.

"Nnngh…" Felix breathed out, eyes closed. Dimitri stopped and cocked his head.

"Are you alright?"

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Keep going,” Felix immediately replied, hurriedly, not even opening his eyes.

Dimitri grunted in acknowledgement. He returned to his task, plagued by the whimpers coming out of his husband’s mouth. The noises Felix made were unintentionally and uncomfortably lewd, and Dimitri found it more and more difficult to remain rational. An impulse too quick for him to control, he lightly squeezed the sock-shaped thing and caused a small amount of fluids to leak out the end, Felix moaning before snapping his mouth shut.

Oh no.

“Be careful,” Felix scolded him, face pinker than when they’d actually been having sex.

“My apologies!” Dimitri replied, blushing just as badly.

He steeled himself and pushed it the rest of the way in, not realizing he had been holding his breath until he exhaled.

“Finally,” Felix sighed in relief. He was about to let go of his legs when he mindlessly tensed up and relaxed, and his guts plopped right back out with a gasp. Dimitri’s semen had become even more displaced, and it now spilled out the end.

They both stared, wordlessly, at Felix’s ruined asshole, and then stared, wordlessly, at each other.

“I am going to go get Mercedes,” Dimitri announced stiffly, trying to get up in a way which hid his dick from Felix’s sight.

“No, wait,” Felix stopped him before he could argue. “We can go get her afterwards.”

“Afterwards…?”

It was then Dimitri noticed that Felix’s erection hadn’t wavered in the slightest; he must have been too caught up in his own head to notice earlier. It was near impossible for him to hide his excitement in light of it.

“...Are you asking me to touch it more?”

Felix blushed and looked away, muttering “Yes,” far too demure for a warhardened man with his cum-soiled asshole turned inside out.

“Alright, but you _must_ tell me if it becomes uncomfortable.”

“Do you really think I wouldn’t immediately tell you to stop if you did something I disliked?” Felix berated him.

“Of course not, I’m just a bit nervous….”

“I guess I can’t blame you,” Felix replied. Despite his shared nerves, he was desperate for Dimitri to hurry on with it. His husband reached out a hand towards the body part of interest, and he nodded.

The first thing Dimitri did was shove a pair of fingers into the opening at the end, thrusting them like he did in Felix’s asshole normally. He watched with fasciation how the bright red flesh contorted from his fingers’ movements, but he could only watch for so long before his self control faltered; he ducked down to pleasure it with his mouth. Felix moaned and spit out a few choice words as Dimitri’s fingers were replaced with his tongue. After wiggling it around inside, he dragged it out and along its length up to the rim where he teased his tongue at the space between it and the prolapse.

“Fuck,” Felix cursed as his sensitive rim was sucked on.

Dimitri soon returned to drooling over the meat of it, slurping up the mix of semen, oil, and mucus greedily. He was glad he couldn’t taste it as it undoubtedly tasted awful, granting him the ability to instead enjoy the texture of it on his tongue and against his lips. His fingers restarted fucking into the hole as he continued to lavish it with love, often stopping to give sloppy kisses along it. Felix’s loud moans from the combined assault on his guts, mixed in with the wet sounds of Dimitri’s ministrations.

“Why the hell does this feel so good!?” he exclaimed, inundated and confounded by the new sensations.

The act was disgusting on all levels, but the feeling was heavenly and unlike anything he’d felt before. Dimitri responded by shoving his fingers in deeper, and the squelching noise became even more prominent. His cock—hard as it could possibly be—leaked freely onto his stomach and twitched wantonly. Dimitri reached up with his free hand to jerk him off, but Felix shoved it away.

“Not...not yet,” he gasped. “There’s something I want to try.”

Dimitri kissed it with far too much admiration one last time before finally lifting his head.

“Give me that,” Felix let go of his legs and pointed at the lubricating oil on the nightstand. Dimitri reached over and then handed both the glass bottle and imperative to Felix.

Felix motioned Dimitri forward until the larger man was on his knees before him. He poured the oil onto his hands and stoked Dimitri’s length until it shined. He directed Dimitri more forward until he was close enough for Felix to guide his penis into his prolapse.

“O-oh….”

Dimitri stuttered when Felix wrapped his hands around the fleshy tube and slowly started to move it up and down along his shaft like a cocksleeve; the sensation was equal parts familiar and foreign. Felix moaned alongside him, apparently getting just as much pleasure from it. Felix’s hands sped up as he became more and more confident that he wasn’t going to hurt himself, soon gripping Dimitri with all his might and stroking him as fast as he could without getting overworking himself. Dimitri clenched his fists, desperately wishing to remove Felix’s hands and jerk himself off with the force only his Crest was capable of, but knew he’d certainly injure Felix in the process. He could only sit there and take it as Felix rubbed his own guts along his cock.

Letting out one last moan, Felix finally let go and allowed himself to fall backwards and calm down. His cock had produced an impressive pool of precum in the crevices of his stomach’s muscles, and the head was almost purple from how hard it was. Still, Felix wasn’t ready to let the night end yet.

“Felix…?” Dimitri asked, cock still nestled in Felix’s insides (or were they outsides now?)

“Fuck me,” he ordered, breathless.

Dimitri didn’t need to to be told twice. He bottomed out and they both moaned, Felix’s prolapse folding in on itself as he did. He moved his hips a few experimental times before getting an idea. He pulled out, and Felix leered at him for stopping.

“Would you mind getting on your stomach?”

Felix nodded quickly before turning over and giving Dimitri a full, unobscured view of his inverted hole, resting on his knees and elbows.

“Get back in there,” he huffed.

Dimitri consciously held the prolapse with one hand and used the other to guide his cock back inside. Slowly, he moved in and out just to watch Felix’s asshole cling to him, refusing to let go even when he pulled out now that Felix’s dick wasn’t in the way. He dug his fingers into Felix’s hips—like he had so many times before—and gave a few rough but slow thrusts before moving onto truly pistoning into Felix, whose rectum squelched each time. The smaller man was barely able to moan, only letting out harsh gasps each time he was pulled backward and pushed forwards with the power of Dimitri’s thrusts. He was eventually pushed over entirely, arms folding under him and head falling on top.

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asked, only slowing down slightly.

“It’s so...good….” he panted.

Deciding that was as good an answer as he was going to get, Dimitri doubled down and somehow managed to fuck into Felix even harder. Felix’s hole was starting to get sore and his lower intestines irritated, but it was all secondary to the immense pleasure he was experiencing. He drowned himself in the cacophony of moans and wet, gross noises which accompanied being fucked in such an entirely new way. His arm was shaky, but he managed to reach back towards his dick. He was almost there when Dimitri batted it away.

“Not yet,” Dimitri threw his words back at him.

“What? Why not?” Felix whined. He’d denied himself for far too long, and now his dick was _really_ starting to hurt from the neglect. His question went ignored as Dimitri reached his peak.

“Nnnngh-ah!” Dimitri shouted when his orgasm hit. He pulled Felix’s hips as close as they could to his own and flooded his husband’s loose insides with another massive load. He pulled back as he came just to watch the prolapse balloon until it couldn’t take anymore. Cum gushed past his cock, bathing his balls and thighs with it. He placed his palm under it as he pulled his softening dick out, tilting it up and trying to keep as much of it inside as possible. If he hadn’t just climaxed, he’s certain the sight before him would’ve gotten him hard again in a heartbeat.

“What’s your problem?” Felix turned his head around and glared. “Why didn’t you let me— _oh shit_.”

It was at that moment Dimitri lowered his head and sucked down Felix’s stuffed prolapse, sucking it just like a cock. He hungrily drank his own cum as if it were the best thing to ever reach his mouth, fucking into the tip with his tongue to displace even more.

“Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri…” Felix babbled, drooling onto the bedding. All of the previous happenings had left him oversensitive and desperate. Every stimulation of the nerves he didn’t even know he had went right up his spine and exacerbated the burning need in his groin. But that was _nothing_ compared to Dimitri pulling his tongue out and then swallowing the length of red flesh up to where it exited Felix’s body, nearly deepthroating it, and began truly sucking it. There was no way any cum was left in Felix’s rectum now.

He genuinely screamed, and no doubt everyone in that wing of the castle heard it. His hand flew to his dick, sloppily jerking himself off with little care so long as it got him off. His cock erupted with enough cum to rival Dimitri due to the endless edging he’d suffered through, and Dimitri continued to squeeze his prolapse with his throat until his orgasm finally died down. He pulled off Felix with an obscene sound and then stuck his tongue out, letting everything in his mouth drool onto the colorful flesh and drawing out one last gasp from the smaller man. Felix slumped onto his side, exhausted, and Dimitri crawled over near his back. His husband stroked his black locks tenderly, looking at him as if they’d just consummated their marriage and not gotten off over Felix’s medical emergency. No doubt his husband was appreciative that he’d suffered from an equally troubling erection and didn’t divorce him on the spot for getting hard over his affliction. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy it for a moment, not looking forward to having Mercedes scold him for “enjoying his marriage a bit too much” before using her sacred Faith magic to heal his brutalized asshole.

Felix looked over his shoulder, first down at his legs where he was unable to see the thing he felt hanging heavy out of him, and then up at Dimitri. The true discomfort of it began to settle in now that the haze of arousal wasn't clouding his judgement, and along with it, the incredible shame.

"...You should fetch Mercedes now."

"Oh, are you sure you wouldn't like to clean up first?" Dimitri asked, sounding much too proud of himself and the mess he made.

"Just…go get her."

He remained still for a moment, still admiring Felix’s soiled body.

“I meant _now_.”

“...! R-right!”

Dimitri jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, too preoccupied with not incurring Felix’s wrath to realize he hadn’t made himself decent. Felix sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I’ve ever written and if I somehow manage to surpass it I will pay everyone who gave kudos like $5
> 
> Update! Review from my friend:  
> 


End file.
